


Ювелирная работа

by NinonDeLanklo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Investigations, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinonDeLanklo/pseuds/NinonDeLanklo
Summary: Простое задание превращается в неожиданное расследование с не менее неожиданным партнером.





	Ювелирная работа

**Author's Note:**

> Данный минифик был написан для Фандомной битвы 2018 и ждал деанона.
> 
> Beta: Arizonadreamer

Сэм сидел за барной стойкой небольшой забегаловки и неторопливо ел свой завтрак. Сегодня он был один, так как Дин решил съездить к Бобби, а Сэму велел заняться сбором информации о паранормальной активности в городке, чем младший Винчестер занимался весь вчерашний день. И нашлось ровным счетом ничего. То есть совсем. Тут даже несчастных случаев не происходило в последнее время. 

Сэм так и не смог понять, что именно насторожило Бобби, что он их сюда отправил, поэтому все что ему оставалось – это сидеть и ждать, когда приедет брат. За всеми этими размышлениями охотник не заметил, как рядом с ним кто-то сел.

\- Ну знаешь, Сэмми. Это как-то невежливо – не здороваться с давними знакомыми? – раздался у него над ухом такой знакомый ехидный голос. – Будь душкой, передай кленовый сироп, а то я не дотянусь.  
Сэм вздрогнул и повернулся к собеседнику, и тут же замер под прицелом этих глаз цвета виски, которые с весельем наблюдали за растерянностью младшего Винчестера.  
\- Ты? – выдохнул Сэм, стараясь отодвинуться как можно дальше от собеседника. В памяти тут же всплыла их последняя встреча: заколдованный круг, смерти Дина и его обещание никогда не охотиться на Фокусника.  
\- Да, да! Именно Я собственной незабвенной персоной… - расплылся тот в улыбке. – Эй, сироп дай, а!  
Сэм бессознательно протянул руку и передал бутылочку сидевшему рядом существу, которое тут же вылило треть на большую стопку панкейков, а затем жадно начало их поедать.  
\- Шпашибо, - пробурчал Трикстер с набитым ртом. – Ты прошто шпашитель!  
\- Что… что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Сэм, не сводя взгляда с собеседника. Он надеялся, что тот не решит, что братья охотятся за ним. Иначе дело могло обернуться бедой. «Хорошо, что Дин не в городе», - промелькнула в голове охотника мысль.  
\- Ой, да расслабься, приятель. Гулял я по этому замечательному городку, решил перекусить – а тут знакомые люди. Ну, я же не мог не поздороваться, я же вежливый и воспитанный человек.  
Несмотря на то, что Сэм был очень насторожено настроен, слова Трикстера вызвали у него искреннюю улыбку, чему, как ему показалось, Фокусник даже обрадовался.  
\- Ты ни первое, ни второе и ни третье! И в случайность встречи я тоже не поверю, уж извиняй!  
Собеседник притворно надулся и стал молча поедать свой завтрак. Сэм решил не трогать этого странного божка, и сам принялся дожевывать свой салат. Наконец Трикстеру надоело, и он заговорил:  
\- Ладно, я понимаю, что ты все еще на меня злишься за мою проказу с Дином…  
\- Нифига себе проказа…  
\- Эй! Дай договорить, - шикнул Фокусник и угрожающе поднял руку, как бы готовясь щелкнуть пальцами. Сэм испуганно замолчал, но собеседник резко дернулся и чертыхнулся:  
\- Черт, извини. Дурацкая привычка… Не хотел напугать! В общем, ты меня прости за мои шуточки… Как там говорится, бес попутал и все такое!  
Сэм только кивнул, удивляясь про себя тому, что полубог извиняется за свои действия. Казалось, что Трикстер реально расстроился, что охотник на него так реагирует.  
\- Но давай ближе к делу: ты ведь тоже чувствуешь, что в этом городке не все ладно, так?! Как я понял: какой-то местный умник умудрился захватить себе в услужение Фрею и теперь заставляет ее творить магию на благо города, - быстро проговорил Фокусник мягким шепотом. - И, если не хочешь, чтобы сюда прискакал Один и разнес тут все и всех в мелкую щебенку за свою любовницу – надо брать дело в свои руки!  
\- А тебе-то какая выгода помогать?!  
\- Ну, Сэмми, я конечно не воплощение доброты, но я всегда наказывал только отъявленных мерзавцев. Мне не по душе мысль, что из-за одного идиота пострадают невинные люди!  
Сэм с сомнением посмотрел на Трикстера, но он, похоже, говорил серьёзно. Даже слишком. Это напрягало.  
\- Как простой человек может поймать языческую богиню? – решил перейти в деловой режим охотник. В конце концов, ему не первый раз было работать с нелюдьми, а уж с Трикстером найти общий язык не мешало. Мало ли потребуется в будущем.  
\- Скорее всего, магия крови. Зная Фрею и ее… мммм… стиль жизни, чувак ее привлек чем-то… Ты, например, историю про то, как она получила свое ожерелье, Брисингамен, знаешь?  
Сэм покачал головой. Скандинавскую мифологию он знал не очень хорошо, так как не смог продраться через все их семейные разборки.  
\- Ой, это такая пикантная история, - хихикнул Трикстер, заказывая дополнительную порцию блинчиков. – Позарилась она как-то на ожерелье, сделанное четверкой талантливых братанов, попыталась нахрапом получить, мол «я – любовница Одина» и все такое. Но мастера сказали ей, мол, они готовы отдать побрякушку, если она проведет ночь с каждым из них.  
Сэм слегка смутился, и на его щеках заалел румянец. Это не укрылось от золотистого взгляда Трикстера:

\- Сэмми, ты такоооой милый, когда стесняешься – так и хочется обнять и поцеловать!  
Сэм поперхнулся кофе и поднял удивлённый взгляд на Фокусника, но тот уже продолжал, как ни в чем не бывало:  
\- Так вот эта извращенка провела четыре ночи со всеми четырьмя братьями сразу! Как тебе!  
Младший Винчестер окончательно покраснел, потому что фантазия зачем-то стала услужливо подкидывать различные красочные картинки развития событий с Фреей.  
\- В общем, я тут обошел все богатые дома, даже к мэру заглянул. И ничего. Ни следа, - удрученно закончил свой рассказ Трикстер.  
\- Так, погоди… А почему именно богатые? – нахмурился Сэм.  
\- Ну, Фреюшка на меньшее бы не согласилась… Вот помню, как она поже…  
Охотник жестом прервал очередной поток воспоминаний:  
\- А эти мастера, о которых ты говорил – они что, тоже из богатых были?  
Трикстер удивленно моргнул и задумался:  
\- Да вроде нет, простые мастера… просто вещи делали они отпадные!  
Сэм резко выхватил из сумки ноутбук и, открыв его, начал лихорадочно что-то искать. Фокусник с интересом поглядывал то на охотника, то на монитор, не забывая при этом про панкейки.  
\- Так, вот смотри: в этом городке есть пара ювелирных магазинов, а еще здесь живет Сайрус Мулера, буквально на днях он выиграл главный приз на конкурсе ювелиров. А вот это – его работа.  
Сэм повернул монитор к собеседнику, чтобы тому было удобнее – на экране красовалась фотография на редкость изящного для человеческого мастера колье, изумрудного, украшенного бриллиантами. Трикстер даже присвистнул:  
\- Вот это да… да ее Брисингамен по сравнению с этим – так, дешевая бижутерия на каждый день. Не удивительно, что она на него позарилась…  
Сэм тем временем пробивал адрес Мулеры, что оказалось сделать непросто. Человек явно скрывал свои данные, видимо не желая, чтобы его беспокоили. Пришлось сделать пару звонков, притвориться агентом ФБР, и через час долгожданный адрес был в кармане.  
Младший Винчестер не мог понять, почему ему так легко общается с Трикстером, но ему нравилось это ощущение свободы, которое он не испытывал ни разу, пока охотился с братом. Чтобы добраться до дома ювелира потребовалось некоторое время, и вот странная парочка уже стояла на пороге. Трикстер вертел головой, будто прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь, и, наконец, выдал:  
\- Да, она тут. Вот только боюсь этот Мулера – тот еще гад: похоже он заставил Фрею выставить защитные чары: любой, кто попытается войти при помощи физической силы или магии – будет уничтожен.  
\- А кто сказал, что мы будем вламываться? Ну-ка держи, - хмыкнул Сэм, передавая Трикстеру одно из удостоверений ФБР. – Сможешь придать нам соответствующий вид?  
Тот посмотрел на Сэма, сделал коронное движение бровями, щелкнул пальцами – и в следующий момент они оба были облачены в черные деловые костюмы.  
\- Так, а теперь действуем следующим образом, - инструктировал Сэм. – Заходим, я начну его забрасывать неудобными вопросами, ты – лови момент. Если повезет, и мы увидим Фрею, твоя задача вытащить ее из особняка. А с этим магом недоделанным я разберусь.  
\- Принято, гражданин начальник, - весело отсалютовал Трикстер. Затем надел крайне серьезное выражение лица, и вдвоем они направились к парадной двери. На звонок долго никто не открывал, и Сэм уже стал бояться, что хозяина дома нет. Но наконец из-за двери раздался голос:  
\- Что надо?! Убирайтесь с частной собственности…  
\- Мистер Мулера. Я агент ФБР Спейт, это агент Бенедикт. На вас поступило заявление, что вы насильно удерживаете в доме молодую девушку. Откройте дверь! – резко рыкнул Сэм, так что стоящий за его спиной Фокусник подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
Хозяин молчал, нужно было что-то делать.  
\- Вы можете пустить нас добровольно для оценки ситуации или же нам придется вызывать группу захвата… - продолжал давить младший Винчестер.  
\- Нет, нет.. не надо, я пущу вас, - заголосил ювелир, с ужасом представив, что могло случиться, если в его дом под магической защитой попытались ворваться федералы. И что бы было потом с ним. Он резко открыл дверь:  
\- Я не знаю, кто из моих соседей написал на меня эту кляузу, но они явно неправильно все поняли, пройдемте в гостиную!  
Сэм и Трикстер переглянулись – первая часть плана сработала.  
Дойдя до огромной залы, которую Мулера скромно назвал «гостиной», они расположились на большом диване. Ювелир ужом вился вокруг, пытаясь расположить «федералов» к себе:  
\- Вы понимаете, я художник, много путешествую в поисках вдохновения. И вот в одной из таких поездок я встретил девушку невероятной красоты. Мы полюбили друг друга, и я привез ее в США. Конечно же я не пускаю ее одну гулять… видимо поэтому кто-то решил, что я держу ее в заложниках…  
\- Позовите ее пожалуйста сюда, - прервал эту явно заготовленную речь Сэм. – Мы хотим сами убедиться в том, что девушке ничего не угрожает.  
Хозяин дома напрягся, но спорить не стал. Взяв с кофейного столика колокольчик, он позвонил в него несколько раз. Через минуту в коридоре раздались шаги, и вот в залу вплыла молодая статная блондинка. Она была божественно красива, но в ее голубых глазах застыла грусть. Оглядев присутствующих, она лишь на мгновенье задержала взгляд на Трикстере, но быстро отвела его.  
\- Вот, как видите – никаких наручников или веревок…  
Фокусник резко поднялся и подошел к девушке:  
\- Как вас зовут, милая? - с неожиданной теплотой в голосе спросил он.  
\- А вы знаете, я же вам говорил – я привез ее издалека. Она не понимает по-английски, только по-норвежски, - попытался вмешаться ювелир.  
\- Значит нам всем крупно повезло, что я знаю его, - искренне веселясь произнес Трикстер. И снова повернувшись к собеседнице, резво застрекотал на норвежском. Затем он взял девушку за руку и… тут же исчез.  
\- Что?! – взревел Мулера, подскочив с кресла. – Куда?! Как?!  
Он рванул было к тому месту, где только что стояли двое, но неожиданно у него под ногами оказалась табуретка, и он, очень больно ударившись о нее ногами, рухнул на пол. Сэм тем временем взял мужчину на прицел и внимательно следил за его действиями.  
\- Нет, нет, нет… я не дам тебе уйти! – закричал тот, доставая из кармана фиал с темно-бордовой жидкостью и начиная читать какое-то заклинание. Над домом резко сгустились тучи, и начал греметь гром, а температура явно упала почти до нуля.  
«Не дай ему его закончить, - раздался над ухом панический шепот Трикстера. – Иначе он обратит Фрею против нас!».  
Сэм не задумываясь ни на секунду более, прицелился и выстрелил. И все стихло.

Молодая девушка в длинном платье стояла на холме. Ветер игрался в ее светлых волосах, словно хотел обратить ее внимание на себя. Но ее синие, как озера, глаза следили за уезжающей за горизонт черной машиной.  
\- Знаешь, Локи, а он мне понравился, - произнесла она наконец, не оглядываясь. Трикстер медленно подошел к ней и тоже устремил взгляд на машину.  
\- Спасибо, что согласилась помочь! План был рискованный, но он сработал. Парень теперь не будет ко мне относиться враждебно, как раньше.  
Фрея опустила взгляд на стоящего рядом:  
\- Уж не знаю, что ты опять задумал… Но послушай меня внимательно: этот мальчик прекрасен как телом, так и душой. И то, что он не стал убивать того ужасного человека, а всего лишь разрушил фиал, тому отличное доказательство.  
\- Да уж, - хмыкнул Фокусник, - его братец уж не постеснялся бы всадить в ювелира пару пуль…  
\- Так вот: я тебя предупреждаю, бог хитрости, если в твоих планах только позабавиться с мальчиком и потом кинуть – забудь об этом. Иначе ты рискуешь лишиться всего того, что у тебя пониже пояса. Это я тебе могу гарантировать!  
Трикстер удивленно посмотрел в глаза Фрее – она не шутила.  
\- Поклянись мне! Поклянись, что ты не причинишь этому человеку вреда! – потребовала она.  
\- Да не вопрос, моя дорогая. Клянусь тебе, что никогда не обижу, не причиню серьезного вреда Сэму Винчестеру… Кстати, вот твоя плата за участие – изумрудное ожерелье, как и обещал!  
Фрея удовлетворенно кивнула и, забрав украшение, словно растворилась в теплом ветре.  
А Трикстер, глядя на маленькую черную точку, исчезающую за поворотом, прошептал:  
\- Клянусь… не будь я архангел Гавриил.


End file.
